


Freaking witches

by KillerGhoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dean Hates Witches, Ficlet, Humor, One Shot, Poor Dean, Sam hates witches too, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: Sam and Dean had been on a hunt for a an old witch. They end up finding her and killing her, but not before she hits Dean with a spell. Dean thinks the spell is a dud since it didn't do anything. Dean is sometimes wrong.





	Freaking witches

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. I frigging hate witches!" Dean exclaimed as he entered the hotel room he and his brother were staying at. 

 

"I'll admit, this one was harder to kill then the usual. Who'd have thought that an elder lady missing a leg could move so quick?" Sam said, following behind his brother.

 

"At least I was able to score a date tonight with that hot dog walker chick. I need some nice company to forget the whole hunt."

 

Sam looked at his brother with a worried face. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean before we gangked the witch she had hit you with that spell. We don't even know what that spell was. It could be something lethal."

 

"Look at me, Sammy" Dean patted himself "I'm perfectly fine. It was probably a dud spell or something. I'm pretty sure if it was anything that would kill, then it would have."

 

Sam still had a skeptical look. "It could take awhile for the spell to take effect."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm still going on that date. It wouldn't be right to conceal on poor Aleah all of a sudden."

 

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces.

 

"How about this? I leave my phone on the whole time, make sure to text you I'm okay every so often, and I'll answer the phone immediately if you call. That sound okay, sasquatch?"

 

Sam let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm kicking your ass if you don't follow through."

 

"Thattah boy, Sammy!" Dean said with a big smile.

 

After their conversation Dean began to get himself ready for his date. He would be meeting Aleah at the local bar and grill in town. It wasn't anything fancy, they wouldn't be staying long in the small town anyway, so no need to make a big impression. When Dean was done he bid Sam a farewell before leaving their motel room and hopping into his car.

 

It wasn't long until Dean was pulling into the bar and grill's parking lot. Aleah had texted him saying that she was already inside, so the hunter left his car and walked into the establishment. He immediately found the brunette haired woman sitting at a booth to the left of the entrance. Dean called to the her, effectively getting her attention, before walking towards her and sitting in the booth on the opposite side. After that the two engaged in pleasant conversation. They ordered a couple of beers and some food, and throughout the time Dean made sure to text Sam once in awhile that he was alright. It was all going swimmingly until Dean started to feel funny.

 

"It must be exciting visiting so many states, and seeing different things." Aleah said after Dean told her about how much he and his brother traveled. "It is. We've seen all of the big attractions. Like Lady Liberty and the Grand Canyon."

 

"I wish I could travel like that." Aleah pouted. "Hey, maybe I can come with you and your brother?"

 

Dean let out a chuckle. "If you can handle two annoying guys."

 

"Hmm maybe not then." Aleah said, chuckling too. Dean smiled and went for a sip of his beer, but when the liquid touched his tongue he gaged. "Are you okay?" Aleah asked in concern. "Y-yeah. Man this taste bad!" Dean exclaimed, trying to wipe his mouth. To his astonishment he found that he was very upset about the nasty tasting drink. Like he felt as if he was about to start crying. Dean frantically wiped at his eyes. "Are you crying?" Aleah asked, alarmed. "N-nu 'm nawt cry' n. I'm okahi." Dean said though he was still wiping at his eyes.

 

"Why are you talking like that?" Aleah questioned, raising an eyebrow. In all honesty Dean had no idea, and that made him frustrated. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all! Dean wanted to go back to the motel. Back to Sam, his brother. His brother would help him unlike the lady in front of him. Dean just wanted to leave. "I wa' gu. I wa' guuu!" Dean started to shout. "Jeez calm down! What's wrong with you!" Aleah said in confusion and slight disgust. The tone she was using was not making Dean feel any better. He absolutely hated all this. Big tears started to fall from his eyes. "I wa' mi brutter! S'my! Gimme S'my!" Dean wailed. By then the entire establishment was looking at the two.

 

"A-alright, Dean. I'll get your brother. Just give me your phone." Aleah tried to say calmly. At the mention of his brother Dean perked up. He quickly looked for his phone, barely remembering that he had it in his pocket. Dean pulled it out and gave it to Aleah. Aleah took the phone and went through Dean's contact list, finding a Sam. She hit the dial button, immediately getting an answer.

 

"Dean?"

 

"No. This is Aleah, I'm with your brother though."

 

"Is something wrong? Where's my brother?"

 

"He's here, and okay... Well sorta okay. Anyway you need to come pick him up ASAP." Aleah said into the phone. Dean had been watching the lady speak to his brother, but he had enough. He grabbed the phone from Aleah. "S'my?" Dean spoke into the phone.

 

"Dean? Dean is that you?"

 

"Ye!"

 

"Dean, tell me what's going on."

 

"I wa' gu. S'my pees ge' meh."

 

"Shit. I knew that spell wasn't a dud. Don't worry, okay? I'm going to get a taxi and come get you. Dean, please put Aleah back on. I need her to tell me where your at."

 

"Okahi." Dean said, shoving the phone back in Aleah's direction. "Fur ooo."

 

Aleah took the phone back before giving Sam the address to the bar and grill. After that the woman was left with having to keep, an increasingly agitated, Dean occupied.

 

It felt like a long time for Sam until the taxi he called dropped him off at the bar and grill his brother was at. What more was that he found his brother playing a coloring game on his phone meant for toddlers. Aleah had been so relieved when she saw Sam. Dean had been ecstatic. Sam made sure to apologize profusely for Dean's behavior, and made up lame excuses before he wrangled his big brother outside and into the impala. Once the two were on the road back to the motel, Sam began bombarding Dean with questions.

 

"So you don't know when you started feeling... Weird?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head as he continued playing the coloring game on his phone. "I nu I wa' gu ahweh." Dean responded.

 

This was just great. Sam had no idea how what spell the witch used, or how he was going to fix Dean. I mean he would do his damnedest to fix his brother, but it would be quit the challenge.

 

"S'my. I pee."

 

Yup. Quite the challenge indeed.

 

Sam freaking hated witches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all spelling, punctuation, and grammar mistakes I may have missed while editing. Feel free to comment and leave a kudos!


End file.
